


Los hilos que nos unen

by MeloneMelona



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, fragmentos de su vida, la importancia de los vínculos que creamos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloneMelona/pseuds/MeloneMelona
Summary: Se dice que cuando creamos vínculos que nos unen a las otras personas, del corazón de ambas sale un hilo que los conecta de por vida, aunque también pueden romperse.Kakashi siempre ha podido ver los hilos que salen de su corazón y lo conectan a las demás personas.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Los hilos que nos unen

Se dice que cuando nos relacionamos y creamos vínculos que nos unen a las otras personas, si estos son recíprocos se cree que del corazón de ambos sale un hilo que los une, este puede crecer si ese vínculo aumenta y se puede deshacer y romper si este desaparece.  
  


Kakashi siempre ha podido ver los hilos que salen de su corazón y lo conectan a las demás personas.  
  
  
  


Desde que era pequeño podía ver un hilo grueso que lo conectaba con su padre, era su primer hilo. Tiene un color rojo hermoso y vibrante, verlo le hacía sentir seguro y protegido. 

Pero por alguna razón que no entendía, repentinamente vio como este comenzó a dañarse, pequeños hilos se asomaban rotos haciendo que esa gran maneja de hilos se viera descuidada y frágil.

Hasta que un día de repente se rompió. 

Kakashi pudo sentirlo, su pecho le dio un tirón y pudo ver como esos hilos que le unían a su padre se deshilachaban y desaparecían hasta quedar solo un pequeño trozo de apenas unos centímetros, las puntas cortadas con exactitud como si unas tijeras las hubieran seccionado. Corrió desesperado en busca de su padre y lo encontró en el suelo tirado, el mismo se había arrebatado la vida.

Por un largo tiempo no podía dejar de ver ese hilo roto que ya no conectaba con nadie, desde hacía un tiempo había crecido otro pequeño hilo junto al de su padre al que nunca le quería prestaba atención. 

Cuando sus compañeros se graduaron y conoció a su grupo, se comenzaron a formar otros hilos, ya hacía tiempo que se había formado el de Minato sensei y por supuesto también el de Kushina, es una mujer tan buena. Crear una amistad con Rin fue fácil, es una chica tan amable y una gran ninja médico, pero con Obito, parecía que nunca terminaba de formarse, siempre que pensaba que estaban a punto de volverse amigos había algo que lo tiraba para atrás, hasta que ocurrió ese evento y su vínculo se formó fuerte e intenso, y se rompió de la misma forma, tan rápido, pero con un dolor que fue tan profundo.

Luego fue Rin, cuando el mismo término sin querer atravesándola con el chidori, le dio justo en su corazón en el sitio exacto donde sus hilos nacían, pudo ver con horror como este se quemaba por las chispas de su propia técnica, desapareciendo el origen mientras se dirigía hasta sí mismo y le devolvía el chispazo.

Con el tiempo ese hilo al que no le prestaba atención había estado engordando sin que él le diera permiso todo porque esa persona siempre se empeñaba en interactuar con él.

La peor noche de todas llegó, el Kyubi estaba atacando la aldea y a él no le dejaban ir a pelear, solo podía ver con desesperación como el caos ocurría delante de sus ojos. 

Se sentía tan frustrado de solo ser un observador. 

No le hizo falta esperar a que corriera la noticia, él pudo sentir el preciso momento en el que sus vidas acabaron. 

Todo comenzó con un gran tirón en su pecho, como si le quisieran arrastrar hacia el lugar, los dos gruesos hilos que eran de Minato y Kushina se tensaron y temblaron tirando de él hasta que se rompieron dejándole sin aire mientras veía como estos iban desapareciendo, las puntas deshilachándose quedando en nada. 

Le dolía, le dolía tanto, no era capaz de disimularlo, encorvó su espalda manteniéndose de pie aunque quería estrellarse contra el suelo, agarro todos sus hilos rotos acunándolos como tesoros, sus tesoros rotos e irreparables. 

Gai se agachó a su altura preocupado a ver qué le pasaba solo necesito decirle que ellos habían muerto y Gai le envolvió en un abrazo. 

Se refugió en ANBU, dejándose hundir en la oscuridad, buscando protección en ella, era un lugar perfecto para no crear más hilos que se volvieran a romper. 

Aunque ignoro el momento en que se creó uno nuevo y pequeño. 

Sus hilos rotos siempre captaban su atención, tan cortos con las puntas abiertas como una herida abierta que no dejaba de sangrar y al fondo ese hilo cada vez más y más grande. 

Todo el tiempo intentaba ignorar a esa persona, pero hay estaba siempre apareciendo a su lado negándose a abandonarlo, en todas las ocasiones que se veían lo invitaba a alguna actividad o a simplemente pasar tiempo juntos y él termina yendo a algunas, al final ese pequeño hilo se había hecho más que grande. 

Hacia mucho que no se había atrevido a mirarlo y ver como estaba lo lleno de pánico, ese hilo también se iba a romper y sería el que más le dolería, de alguna forma estaba seguro de que sería así, además era el último. 

No lo pensó sacó su kunai no quería sentir como otro hilo se rompía sin que él pudiera evitarlo o aun peor y fuera por su culpa, antes de que eso pasará él lo cortaría. 

Con desesperación aplica toda su fuerza para cortarlo, pero este no se inmutaba seguía intacto y fuertemente conectado a él. No quería, no quería pasar otra vez por eso intento cortarlo otra vez, pero este se tensó moviéndose hacia arriba, miro al frente y ahí estaba esa persona tan luminosa agachada frente a él, con la mirada recorrió el camino del hilo que salía de su pecho hasta él contrarió y pudo ver los hilos de él, reconoció de inmediato el de su padre tan grande y tan corto con las puntas quemadas, pudo ver otros hilos rotos y algunos pocos enteros entre ellos el que los estaba uniendo, quería saber cómo lo podía hacer, como sonreía así, como podía desprender esa luz cuando tenía más hilos rotos que él. 

Gai le miraba con ese brillo que solo él tiene, le sonríe y le extiende las manos, las dos, para ponerlo de pie y sin soltarlo retroceder unos pasos llevándolo con él, puede sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho, el hilo de ellos se ha hecho más grande, lo está llevando hacia la luz.

Se siente como si hubiera mudado de piel mira atrás y se ve a sí mismo lleno de oscuridad vestido de ANBU, pero un fuerte brazo rodea su cuello haciendo que camine hacia adelante donde está iluminado donde es cálido, donde se vuelve a sentir querido, donde al fin avanza dejando el pasado donde pertenece. 

Antes de darse cuenta nacen tres hilos, esos niños que tiene delante son sus alumnos y los quiere, uno se aleja y aunque parece que intento cortar su conexión su hilo todavía sigue unido a ellos. Cada vez hay más hilos, le sigue dando miedo que se rompan sin que él pueda hacer nada. 

Esta por llegar la guerra, aún no comienza, pero ya le llena el cuerpo de miedo, mira sus preciados hilos ahora son tantos y tenía miedo, mucho miedo podría perderlos a todos en unas horas. 

Su mayo miedo se hizo realidad y lo único que podía hacer era observar, la última técnica el último recurso, ese brillante rojo que lo consumía todo. 

El pecho le ardía como si unas brazas se hubieran instalado en su corazón, el hilo brillaba quemándose sin la necesidad de fuego, poco a poco como una lenta agonía solo para que doliera más, no vio como terminaba de desaparecer no tenía tiempo solo podía sentir como le dolía. 

Cuando la pelea terminó y pudo volver a respirar tranquilo miro hacia abajo queriendo acabar cuanto antes, pero ahí estaba con quemaduras y todavía desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que dolía, pero seguía ahí no se había roto no había desaparecido, Gai seguía vivo se sentía tan dichoso, quería llorar, pero primero tenía que encontrarlo. 

Se siente tan viejo, aunque realmente lo es, ahora tienen todavía más hilos y esta feliz por eso, pero hay uno que resalta entre todos, es único y ya no pasa desapercibido como antes, ciertamente es al que más miedo le tiene, pero le gusta observarlo y cuando lo agarra lo hace con una delicadeza infinita como si solo por tenerlo entre sus manos se fuera a fragmentar y en cualquier momento romper, aún siendo un hilo grueso. 

Este tienes el mismo color que todos, pero por lo que resaltaba eran esas manchas negras, como pequeñas cicatrices de lo que una vez estuvo envuelto en llamas, cuando más se alejaba el hilo de él más manchas quemadas se veían, pero ahí seguía, le gusta revisarlo con detenimiento por si en algún momento volvía a arder por si se comenzará a deshilachar a romper, pero nunca lo hacía. 

Ahora lo tenía a su lado con esa cara tranquila y boba que ponía cuando se quedaba dormido en la silla, como el anciano que era y le gustaba ser, con su más que viejo sabueso en las piernas al que nunca se imaginó como un perro al que le gustará pasar las tardes durmiendo en las piernas de nadie, ahora mismo se sentía bendecido por poder ver ese hilo que lo unía a Gai desde que tenía memoria.


End file.
